grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho
Appearance Theme Jericho likes to wear a cowboy hat, paired with cowboy boots and leather gloves. Most men from Squall’s End are typically seen wearing these kinds of accessories. He also wears a red bandanna concealing his neck, and around the waist a utility belt that houses an assortment of his inventions and gun holster. The rest of his attire consists of the standard Navy uniform. He’s got brown colored hair, oily and slick from countless hours spent tinkering away in his workshop. His yellow eyes pierce through most individuals, whether it be from intimidation or indifference. Their jaundice discoloration stem from an unknown illness he’s suffered since childhood, and they’re coupled with dark lined baggy eyelids signifying his lack of sleep. He stands averagely tall at roughly 6’2”, and has kept well despite his sickness maintaining a firm and muscularly lean build owing to insanely hellish training he had undergone at boot-camp. Personality Laughter Style - "'''Hōka'hahahaha~!"'' He carries himself with a hint of anger, his face always seemingly solemn and stern. His illness attributes to these facial features and adds to his grim attitude --- sneezing and coughing quite regularly in conjunction with occasional swearing underneath his breath. Jericho doesn’t make many friends for several reasons. People close to him seem to end up dying, which has kept him fearful from forming bonds with his colleagues. In the Navy he also learned that officers and their men should refrain from spending too much leisurely time around one another. When shit hits the fan and the fighting starts, Jericho cannot have a moment of doubt giving orders to men who may very well die carrying them out. For this reason the infantry and officers are kept in different quarters and normally eat separately. Jericho has experienced significant tragedy thus far in his life since an early age. It’s caused him to have a dim outlook on the world with a bleak view on piracy and organized crime. These things have stripped him of both parents, and caused plenty of trouble for the rest of his family. He harbors hatred for Gold Roger, and holds him responsible for the increased wave of piracy in this age. He grew up hearing tales of the Pirate King, and how he reigned over The Grand Line. Jericho couldn’t begin to fathom the unimaginable horrors he must have wrought on those who crossed his path. For these reasons he has a strong distaste for piracy, and an even stronger desire to enforce the law upon those bold enough to break it. That being said, he isn’t one to shy away from confronting corruption from within the Navy itself. There are plenty of men who abuse the power bestowed upon them on behalf of the World Government. He fully believes that the World Government is absolute and should never be questioned. Although Jericho adheres to the principles of Absolute Justice, he understands that there isn’t one clear form of justice to enforce. He believes that justice is a matter of personal values and doesn’t endorse one form of justice over another. Biography Jericho was born and raised on a remote chain of islands in the West Blue called Squall's End. There was an absurd amount of gang violence and piracy during his youth, attributing to the reign of Gold Roger - The Pirate King. Jericho grew up in a particularly rough area of town, where he resided with his parents. From a young age, Jericho displayed symptoms of illness such as a cough, fever, and sneezing. His parents never seemed to worry though and took very good care of him.' His father was a local hobby inventor, and often spent time in his workshop. He provided for the family through his craft, repairing and tinkering around with mostly broken things that people would bring by. He also fixed a variety of utilities all around town, working as a handyman. Although his biggest customer was his older brother, who served as the sheriff in town. His father did all the repairs and maintenance on the local militia weaponry. He prided himself on this work, happy to do his part in helping uphold justice.' Jericho loved spending time with his father, who taught him how to use a variety of complex tools and educated him in basic applied sciences and engineering. It wasn’t too difficult for him to understand --- after all like father, like son. He received what could be perceived as more than just a formal education. In his spare time Jericho enjoyed hanging out with his uncle too, a former marine who took him hunting and shooting regularly. He also brought Jericho around town with him sometimes on patrol, giving him an informal education on street smarts. His uncle regaled him with stories of his youth, back when he served in the Navy and sailed around various parts of the world.' Jericho joined the the militia and worked alongside his uncle, serving as Deputy Sheriff for several years. Together they started to clean up the town, getting rid of the gangs and pirates. They stirred up enough trouble for the local gangs and drove them out in waves, eventually gaining the ire of a mob boss in the surrounding sea. The Don paid them a surprise visit one day and easily overpowered the tiny town. Uncle was dragged out into the town square as a spectacle for everyone to see as they made an ‘example’ out of him. They riddled him with holes, emptying their clips on him as the townsfolk stood by helplessly. It was a horrific sight for Jericho, and has scarred him greatly.' His parents took him into hiding when the Don announced that he was looking to make an example out of Jericho next. With the mob on their tail they had to move quickly, so they ran for the docks. In their attempts to ferry off the island the mob butchered them down one by one, and things seemed most futile when Jericho stood alone. He couldn’t gun down more than three hitmen before finding himself overrun. He was shot several times before spilling over the edge of the boat into the ocean. That’s the last thing he remembered before regaining consciousness, finding himself adrift at sea. A passing ship of merchant marines pulled him up out of the water.' He swore revenge on the Don, and a few weeks later found himself enlisted with the Navy. Jericho was driven to avenge his family, it was the only thing weighing on his mind. He impressed the drill instructors and upper echelon with not only his flawless test scores, but his will and determination. He put himself through a hellish training regiment, far exceeding the other recruits and standing out high above the rest. His work history didn’t fail him, having served as a Deputy Sheriff and apprenticing with his father. It wasn’t long before he was considered a ‘monster’.' For a period of time he worked in the research and development department. The Navy was supplied with the best equipment and labs, having seemingly unlimited funds from the World Government. It was during this time that he designed his own gun ‘Payback’. He was determined to someday return to West Blue and seek retribution against those who have wronged him. That day approached closer when Jericho received an invitation to attend OCS (Officer Candidate School). Apparently his efforts hadn’t gone unnoticed, and he found himself being groomed for leadership.' Jericho possessed a level of brainpower that eclipsed the others --- displaying not just raw intellect but cleverness, wit, and intuition. Being an officer in the Navy required a great deal of mental ability, but also physical strength. For this reason he decided to partner with Saito Watake, a man who possessed an abundance of fortitude and pluck. They labored both day and night to make it through school. Upon graduating he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer. Per his request he was assigned back home in Squall’s End. Jericho led a small battalion of men there and under his command he finished what he and his uncle had started many years ago. Under his command the regiment moved from place to place exercising absolute justice and eradicating all organized crime and piracy. Jericho brought swift justice upon the Don who stole away everything from him, bringing peace to both his homeland and his heart. High-seas piracy saw a record low in the years that Jericho was stationed in the chain of islands that comprised Squall’s End. It was for these endeavors that he was reassigned to North Blue. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {knife} and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a {pistol} and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to have one professional trait. * Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This trait can be taken twice. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. * Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. * Zealous Agility (1 Slot): This character's agility is boosted by 10%. * Sentinel Perception (1 Slot): This character's perception is boosted by 10%. * Signature Technique {Eagle Eyes} (1 Slot): Jericho has been gifted with incredible clarity of perception. His visual insights are heightened enabling him to see fast-moving attacks to a degree, offering him some predictive capabilities. Visualizing an attack there is a good chance he can act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although he is able to see these things happening, he still requires the actual physical ability to act on the visual information. Combat Style He approaches combat in an analytical manner, breaking down his opponent's style and adjusting accordingly. Jericho will rarely display any sort of bewildered, or erratic style of combat fueled by anger. Instead he chooses to keep a level head throughout a fight. The longer a fight lasts the more ruthless he gets exposing their weaknesses and turning the tides in his favor. He’ll also take time to read case studies and reports on an enemy if they’re available, before meeting them in battle.' He prefers to stay in the backline and blast enemies from afar with his firearm and vast assortment of special ammo. From this distance it’s easy to rain down a vast array of artillery and still be able to chase after anyone cowardly enough to run.' Under certain circumstances or situations, Jericho will resort to using a special device he designed himself. It’s another gun attachment that functions as a launcher. He manually loads cylindrically-shaped canisters into the launcher and can fire them off at enemies. They’re able to produce miscellaneous effects depending upon the type of situation and canister he uses.' Alternatively those who are bold enough to try and engage him in close quarters combat will find him surprisingly proficient with a blade. He’s designed a rather large knife attachment which he keeps affixed along the bottom of his gun barrel. It runs roughly twice the length of the barrel, great for either slashing or stabbing. Jericho prefers to defeat his enemies without using lethal force, and will take precautions to make sure his enemies are arrested. He’s not one to rob the hangman from delivering the proper justice if warranted, or hand over lawbreakers to the prison system. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. WIP '''Gunblade - Payback (X): '''Steel Handgun affixed with a Steel Knife attachment, for a mixed balance of range and melee combat. WIP '''Spring-Loaded Steel Boot Knife (X): '''Jericho has installed a concealed steel knife along the bottom undersole of his boot. It's spring loaded and meant to surprise enemies with a stealthy attack or dirty fighting tactic. Only stepping a certain way and applying his weight correctly is the triggering mechanism to draw the blade. WIP '''Tear Gas Pellets x(Quantity) (X): '''Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. The chemical agent causes severe eye, respiratory, and skin irritation. '''Pocket Cannon (3000): Iron Sidearm custom designed by Jericho. Canister shells activate at 100 yards OR upon contact with an external force. '''Baby Den Den Mushi (50): '''Similar to cell phones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved